


Mouthpiece [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient plot device, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: "Well, that's one way to get you to shut up."





	Mouthpiece [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mouthpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40350) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> Thanks to Rheanna for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/iwncxt34ktnxrhimc58xhlf6tusd76mk).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: "Putting the Words in My Mouth" by Jeremy and Shalisa James, sung by Toxic Audio on their album _Chemistry_.


End file.
